Goodbye My Lover
by toazstersss
Summary: DannyOFC fic. [oneshot] Someone dies and Danny is upset by it. Okay I'm really bad at summaries so just read it. Warning: This is a depressing story so if you're easily upset don't read it.


I was inspired by the song 'Goodbye My Lover' by James Blunt and this is a rather depressing story, so don't read it if you're easily disturbed.   
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own McFly even though I wish I did. Goodbye My Lover 

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

Surrounded by the plain white walls, he gripped her hand as she clung onto life, the steady beeping of her heart rate being his only comfort. His eyes were red and sore, his face pale and gaunt. His memory was scarred with the memory of the night, the incoming bright lights, the screaming then the darkness… Tears formed in his once bright blue eyes, now dull, grey and lifeless.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

_Took your soul out into the night._

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

Unable to fight back, a solitary tear fell from his eyes, falling on to the white sheet left a wet patch. He stroked her long brown hair, spread limply across the pillow.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered as he lifted her hand and pressed his lips against it. Her hand twitched and he smiled, her eyes flickered open revealing her tired green eyes.

"I love you so much," he said giving her hand another kiss, somehow knowing that these were going to be her last moments. "You won't forget me will you?

She smiled weakly at him, squeezed his hand tightly and said in a raspy voice, "I could never forget you Danny, I love you, I always will…"

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

Then the rhythm of the machine slowed down, he gripped her hand tighter as her grip on his loosened. He gave her one last kiss as his wet tears melted onto her face. He let go of her hand, resting it beside her. He let the tears continually slip down his cheeks as he left the four white walls and the chair he had spent the last day in.

_I've kissed your lips and held your head._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell._

_I've been addicted to you._

He let his eyes trail over her form one last time, trying to remember each and every little detail. He gazed at her longingly through blurry eyes, she looked frail yet so beautiful. Then he left the room, shutting the door silently behind him.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

He saw his 3 companions, Dougie, Harry and Tom, all of them smiling sadly at him. He sat down next to them staring into space, before breaking out into uncontrollable sobs.

"It's alright mate…" soothed Tom as he pulled him into a reassuring hug.

"She's gone… She's gone now…" he croaked, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I know… I know…" as Tom rubbed his back, his own vision starting to blur.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

He closed the door of his room quietly, and laid down on his bed. Her scent was still faintly lingering in the air, a mix of rose and jasmine. He glanced at the photo of them together on the beach, taken on her 20th birthday. It captured the perfect moment, they were laughing as the waves crashed up on shore, soaking them in the process. He missed her already. More tears fell as he reminisced, before falling into a deep slumber.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,_

_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

_And as you move on, remember me,_

_Remember us and all we used to be._

He looked at himself in the mirror. His black suit perfectly ironed without any creases, his shoes so shiny, he saw himself in them. There was a knock on his door and he turned around to see Tom standing there, also in a black suit.

"Dan, we're leaving in 5 minutes," he said.

"I'll be down in a minute," Danny replied quietly. "Hey Tom?"

"Yeah?"  
"Thanks. For everything."

"You're welcome," Tom smiled at his friend and closed the door behind him.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

_I've watched you sleeping for a while._

_I'd be the father of your child._

_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

Danny turned to the mirror once again, and fixed his tie. Somewhat satisfied with his appearance, he left his room and went downstairs where his three friends were waiting for him. All four of them, formally clad in black and white, got into the sleek black car.

_I know your fears and you know mine._

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_

_And I love you, I swear that's true._

_I cannot live without you._

He stood beside the 6-foot deep pit as the ceremony began, the bouquet of roses clasped in his right hand. The priest began speaking, but Danny blocked out everything. He reflected on everything that had happened with her. She was trapped in his mind, her sparkling green eyes, her wavy brown locks, her slim figure. She was his childhood friend, he remembered the times where they ran around the backyard and climbed into their tree house, discussing silly things. He smiled inwardly at the memory. His dark glasses disguising his eyes which cast downward staring at the lush green grass under his feet.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

He remembered her smile, the smell of her hair, the way her hair used to shine under the summer sun, the way her eyes used to sparkle. He remembered how her hands would run through his curly hair, the way her lips felt against his, the way she used to whisper those three words that meant most to him.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

He looked up over the hill, gravestones scattered everywhere. He gazed up at the pale blue sky, with only a few clouds in sight. A tear rolled down his cheek as he recalled how they used to take long walks in the park, the sun beating down on the both of them. He thought about how her skin used to glow pink under the tree where they always sat. Danny was brought back to reality and realised the ceremony was over when Tom nudged him, nodding towards the car.

"I'll be there in a while," he said quietly, Tom nodded to signal he heard.

_And I still hold your hand in mine._

_In mine when I'm asleep._

_And I will bear my soul in time,_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

He kneeled down in front of the gravestone, placing the bouquet of roses on the cold marble, before straightening himself up again.

He smiled sadly at the thought of her, "I love you, so much," he whispered. "I'm sorry for everything, for that night especially. I don't know what I'm going to do without you…" Tears started trickling down his cheeks, splashing onto the grey marble. "I miss you already, I promise, I'll come back every day. I'll never forget you, ever."

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

He wiped the tears away, before gazing at the gravestone and heading towards the car where Tom was waiting for him. He climbed in after Tom and stared out the window, watching the cars fly past, the image of the grey slab of marble plastered in his mind.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

**Emily Jane Williams**

**A beloved daughter, friend & wife**

**22/03/85 – 19/11/09**

**Rest in peace forever**

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._


End file.
